Mirror
by oddishh
Summary: Myde just knew this girl was something more than random chance. Post-KHII. AUish. Minds will be thoroughly f*cked.


_A/U: This is a Demyx (Myde)--centric piece that popped into my head. This was written in one hour at 4 AM with the help of Rockstars. It's up for edit. It's AUish, post KHII, and just one big mindf*ck. It'll confuse you, anger you, even make you RAGE, but it has a nice ending. I promise._

_Disclaimer: Characters on loan._

**Mirror**

**-:Anew:-**

It had been two years now.

_Two years._

Two years ago, he was wandering and confused. He hadn't aged a day, but something told him that he had been places he wasn't aware of yet. In small doses, the memories of a lazy sitar player began to flood his mind. Had he really lost his heart? How the hell was that even possible?

Presently, it was almost painful for the young man with the long dirty-blond hair to walk through the streets of his hometown. They had expanded it, many more buildings erect and neighborhoods sparsed around.

This was his home: Maestris.

Alas, he couldn't help but let his wandering mind migrate to something more important. His mind drove back to a chance encounter with the female doppelganger those two years ago, and the strange friendship that had begun.

_Doppelganger_

It was a word he had never used, but it was perfect for her. The personality, the features, the habits. . . there just had to be something more to her than he was seeing.

Her hair was a raven black, with beautiful silky curls reaching her petite waist. Her eyes were golden, sparkling beautiful and glittering in the sunlight. She was pretty, no, very short; barely reaching his chest. Her complexion was lightly tanned, and her face was devoid of flaw. She was very pretty, not beautiful as one would classify, but just pretty. He discovered, also, that he was 7 years her senior; she couldn't have been a day over fifteen when he had met her.

In real world terms, he should be 27, but it appeared that when you lacked a heart, you didn't age. For this reason, he is only 24.

She is only 17.

Oh great, now he was falling back to her image once again! Damn his wandering mind!

He needed to go back to her place; there were way too many questions buzzing through his mind for him to handle.

That time to do that was right now.

Damn her!

But, she was so cute.

_'Oh, really. . .?'_

_"Yeah, really."_

***

**-:Fate:-**

Aria was great at confusing you. She loved leaving Myde confused and scratching his head over things she said. Though she never really talked about her personal life, there would sometimes be little cracks here and there.

_"I was born in a place farrr away called Radiant Garden."_

Honestly, he had avoided her for a while after she told him that. Why? It was just too damn spooky and surreal. Radiant Garden was a place he had been as a Nobody, he met the Keyblade Master there. . .

There was something else.

_"When I was 4 this evil witch took over and almost killed us all!"_

If she was four then, it all added up.

_"There were fifteen people that boarded the Gummi Ship, and I went without any family."_

That begged the question. Who the hell is her family? Where was her real family and who were they?

_"For the past 12 years now, I've lived with my adopted Mom and Dad."_

Now that part really began to make him build a theory about this girl.

_"But, I still feel some kind of hole not knowing where my other family is."_

He sometimes kind of felt bad for her.

_"My Mom died when I was born, and all I had was my Dad."_

Her _Dad._

_"Now I don't even know where he is."_

Maybe he could help her.

***

**-:Her:-**

Myde thought about her, and their talks. He couldn't believe how much in common they had. They were both only-childs; his parents only ever wanted one, and Aria's dad didn't want kids to begin with, but he got used to her eventually after an exciting 'one-night stand.'

Aria was a laid-back and easygoing gal. She enjoyed the simple things in life, and it was refreshing to not run into a busybody for once. Myde and her had long talks, got cappuccinos often, and relished in a healthy friendship.

Speaking of friendships, there was too much about this girl that was uncanny. Maybe little Aria was more than just a coincidence, maybe she was the link.

Maybe she would bring everything together.

Today, he was going to steer the conversation in the direction so he could maybe, finally, get an answer to the aching question at hand.

***

**-:Answers:-**

_"I didn't like him working for that mean man. I told him that he was bad news, but because I was so little, he never really paid attention. I remember that Dad was always busy and doing stuff. But I still got to see him every day, even if it was just for a little while. Auntie took care of me in his place a lot. But I just, I looked up to him so much! You wouldn't believe."_

This was serious business, and in the most genuine way possible. Not only did he now know everything he needed about this girl, but he also knew why they got along so well.

Myde would never go out and ask the question he did bluntly. Aria was too special for that. Being a human female, and a very special one to him at that, he figured he had to ask it gently:

_"So, what made you actually come to Maestris?"_

***

**-:Anew:-**

Myde made a friend in a teen girl. However, this was no ordinary teen girl. She held a special key.

Yes, he did eventually tell her everything about his life as a Nobody, and his friendship with someone in it.

_Her father._

He was in Radiant Garden somewhere, Myde guessed. Maybe someday he and Aria would take a ship and go look for him.

In good time, though. When Aria says the word.

He figured that would be very soon.

For now, he would bask in the friendship that he shared with this girl. After all, there were still some more questions he needed to ask her; and maybe soem for _him_ if he ever saw him again.

He figured that he would want to find out what happened to his daughter. From what Aria told him, her father did indeed love her dearly.

In a sense, Aria was a mirror. She and her father looked a lot alike, after all. She shared some of his captivating personality traits.

Except the woman part in her. Ha!

_A duo sits in a cafe with unbroken silence._

_"Myde?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wanna find my dad. I wanna know more about everything that happened."_

_Myde sent his gaze upwards. A thoughtful moment, a foot tapping steadily, and finally a nod._

_"Let's roll."_

**~Fin~**


End file.
